zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ganondorf
__TOC__ Interview which confirms that Ganondorf died in The Wind Waker This is a link to an interview which flat out says Ganon died. Just look towards the end of this article: http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/specialArt.cfm?artid=2205 This is an interview with Bill Trien of NOA which confirms that he's dead. I do recall Aonuma saying this as well. :Seems legit enough, I guess. But if there's one thing I've learned about the death of any fictional character... --AuronKaizer ''' 00:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Especially if said character happens to be a power-mad Gerudo king...Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) i dont think an interview or offical statement is really needed in a cse like this. not only was he stabed in the head, turned to stone and buried under an ocean which would cush him he was also wished to death by the king of hyrule (and you ganondorf... will drown with hyrule) meaning ironicly not only Link but the triforce killed him in the end (my explaination for the turning to stone) Oni Link 16:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Did the article also address the issue about how, during the final battle, Ganondorf STILL had the Triforce of Power despite apparently being freed from it when he formed it yet again? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Age Ganondoef's age in Twilight Princess is 30-40 years old in the game guide can't someone put it in this article? :Game guides arn't sources for canon information, and besides most of the time it contridicts what is in the game. And would you kindly sign your post/messages/whatever with ~~~~ , please?-- C2' / 03:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :In this case, it's a pretty clear contradiction. Consider this--the TP Ganondorf is the same one from OoT. TP takes place at least a hundred years after OoT. So, Ganondorf must be well over a 30-40 years old by the time of the events of Twilight Princess. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well his physical age is 30-40 years old there are lots of thing even you guys got are wrong sometime beside whats the harm its just information atleast its not fanon. :You don't seem to get it at all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) your about half way towards annoying me and only seven people have ever annoyed me before six of which are now in a coma and one decesased. stop with the ages. we've already told you game guides arent offical (ganondof's age here is one perfect example of how wrong they can be) and the info isnt needed on the page. Oni Link 13:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Whatever. Well Ganondorf is probably at least 1,000 years old by the time of Loz: Tp but we don't know his official age because it was never stated in the games. 4DJONG Child line Problems This article needs to redone slightly. The child line part "The Dark World" should NOT have the refrence to A link to the past as this is totally irrelevent! There is NO information proving that Ganondorf even went into the sacred relm in the Child Time Line. He was most probably impaled and banished into the twilight relm soon after Link returned back from the future and as GanonDORF does not make an apearance in his human form in a link to the past any refrence to him on this page is redundant. ---lemmy make this clearer--- GAME WITH PIG GANON = most likely AFTER ANY GAMES WITH GERUDO FORM and so it is more likely that TP is the nearest sequal to OoT rather than LTTP appearances He only appears in the back story of link to the past and four swords adventures. they're in the apperances section now but should they be in the info box under apperances (ince they dont really appear in literal sense) or should we have a seperate sectin on the page for mentioned apperances? And finnaly should we add in his phantom hourglass apperances? Oni Link 20:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Think that biography section is needed? Useually we dont have biography sections for a recurring character and just give out all the info in appearances. Its also heavily timeline related and and most of the info is mentioned in the appearances section anyway. Oni Link 18:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pic Possible Redirect Gannondorf, (that's with two "n"s) is a common misspelling of Ganondorf, thanks to the fact that Ganon is spelled with two "n"s in the original NES Zelda translation. Should 2n Gannondorf redirect here? Or do we not do spelling redirects?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I really am averse to support aiding the literately challenged. If he's not referred to as such in any official source, I won't support the creation of such a redirect. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Stained Glass Window :I believe you are talking about this image. It is already linked to on the generic Ganon page, and I went and added it to the OoT Ganon page as well. Since strictly speaking it's Ganon and not Ganondorf, it doesn't need to be on this page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 14:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) OoT Link is NOT of the Kokiri race. Link is a Hylian. The back story for OoT says this. It is also why he can grow up, unlike the kokiri. "The youth Link, of the Kokiri race"" This is not correct :Then change it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Handheld game bios needed? Are the bios for the handheld games needed? I mean in them both times he's only seen as gannon and if you think of it we only now that the ganondorf from the console games are the same person. So then we would only have the same person for the article. Also where was it said that his origin will be in Skyward Sword? Cory Jaynes (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The only handheld game on the page is Phantom Hourglass where Ganondorf is actually depicted (albeit in picture form). It doesn't even matter if he's the exact same person anyway proof or no proof, this article is intended to cover the character of Ganondorf where ever he appears or is mentioned Oni Link 18:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry forgot bout phantom hourglass ... I meant link to the past and four sword adventures which I guess aren't handheld but like I said he's gannon when he appears in both the games. Cory Jaynes (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) But he is referred to as Ganondorf before becoming Ganon in both those games. Oni Link 21:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh right sorry totally forgot bout that. should of done more research. 04:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Is Ganondorf only half-Gerudo? It occurred to me that since the Gerudo, being nearly an all female race, are stated to have relations with Hylian men, wouldn't that make Ganondorf a half-Gerudo, Half-Hylian? Dark Ridley (talk) 03:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the thing is, we don't really have any way of knowing the lifespan of a Gerudo or if this is fact. Because there's only one male every hundred years, this male very well could've lived the hundred years and had the child that is Ganondorf; that is, unless I'm failing here and we DO know that that's not the case. However, I'm pretty sure we don't have any way of telling whether or not he's all-Gerudo or half-Hylian half-Gerudo. -'Minish Link' 03:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought that might have been a possibility, but I also realized that while ''we might be able to live to be a hundred or more, that certainly wasn't the case back during the medieval period/middle ages (living to be 30 was about the norm), during which the Zelda universe takes place. Then again, this is a world where magic potions and fairies can be used to heal all wounds and revive oneself from near death. Dark Ridley (talk) 15:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) He is as much Gerudo as any of the others met in the game. Since the majority of the tribe would have to have Hylian fathers I think is reasonable to believe Gerudo genes are dominant to Hylians or something similar. In short being half Gerudo makes you full Gerudo other wise the race would be bred out quite quickly. Assuming they do have average life spans that is. Oni Link 17:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, fair enough. -'Minish Link' 18:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oracles? Why are there categories and an image in the gallery depicting Ganondorf in the Oracles games? From what I remember, only Ganon is in the Oracles games. Ceiling Master (talk) 01:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed only Ganon appears in the Oracles with no mention of Ganondorf at all. It looks like someone is trying to add in their fan work to the page. I guess I'll undo it but an admin will have to delete the image or inform the user that it has to be a personal image Oni Link 10:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It is not fan work, that is a picture from the Hyrule Historia, in the concept art pages, it depicts how Ganondorf would have appeared.--DrNefarious (talk) 11:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh really that's quite interesting. I'll add it back into the gallery if that's the case but I don't think the categories are really needed since we're not covering his character in those games Oni Link 11:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC)